Batman vs Dracula
by Gato Lee
Summary: Pinguino decubre que en un cementerio hay un ataul que tiene mucho oro. Cuando escapa...el pinguino al parecer abre el ataul equibocado y por asidente el despierta a un vampiro la cual se conbierte en un problema no solo para Batman sino para la ciudad..
1. Batman vs Dracula

Batman vs. Dracula

En el Asilo Arkham , durante un juego de bingo, un prisionero le ofrece al Pinguino compartir una gran cantidad de dinero está escondido en el cementerio de Ciudad Gótica , en una cripta detrás de una lápida con una cruz, si lo ayuda a escapar. Pero cuando el prisionero menciona que también le pidió ayuda a El Guason , suena una alarma y un guardia grita que el payaso ha escapado. El Pingüino aprovecha el caos y también escapa del asilo.

El Pingüino se encuentra con el Guason en su camino hacia el cementerio, y llegan a un acuerdo de ser socios - pero el Guason traiciona al otro villano y lo electrocuta con un timbre eléctrico que tiene escondido en la mano. Cuando el pingüino se recupera, ve a Batman seguir al Guason, y sonríe.

El Pingüino llega al cementerio, pero desgraciadamente muchas de las tumbas tienen cruces encima de ellas. Mientras tanto, Batman y el Guason se enfrentan, finalizando con la aparente muerte del Guason, cayendo en el agua y siendo electrocutado por su propio timbre eléctrico.


	2. El Conde

El Conde

Mientras, en el cementerio, el pingüino se encuentra con una cripta y desata un ataúd suspendido. En el proceso, se corta la mano accidentalmente con la hoja de su paraguas y las gotas de sangre caen en el interior del corazón del cadáver. Cuando el pingüino sale de la cripta, el cadáver se levanta. El Pingüino se da vuelta y ve el cadáver de Drácula reanimado. Él corre, tratando de escapar, pero Drácula sigue su olor y el rastro de sangre de la cortada de su mano. Drácula se encuentra el vigilante nocturno y le chupa su sangre. El Pingüino se sorprende cuando ve al vigilante convertirse en un vampiro.

Drácula hipnotiza al pingüino para convertirlo en su sirviente que le mostrara Ciudad Gotica para que pueda alimentarse. Drácula toma nota de que Transilvania ha cambiado, y es informado por el villano que actualmente se encuentra en ciudad Gótica . Drácula llega a la conclusión de que ha sido trasladado desde su hogar. (En un flashback, un grupo de personas enojadas, dirigido por un hombre bien vestido y aparentemente muy educado (probablemente Abraham Van Helsing), marchan sobre el castillo de Drácula. El líder clava una estaca en el corazón de Drácula, para finalmente acabar con él. Sin embargo, el líder sabe que no ha incapacitado al vampiro. Pronto, trasladan el cuerpo del vampiro fuera de Transilvania)


	3. Vampiros

**Vampiros**

Bruce tiene una entrevista con Vicki Vale en un restaurante. A su regreso a la Mansión Wayne , le dice a Alfred que él la invitó a una la cena de negocios y a otra el sábado.

Patrullando la ciudad, Batman ve como le roban a una mujer, pero el ladrón es detnido por el vigilante del cementerio, que también ataca a la mujer. El ladrón y la mujer se convierten en vampiros. Batman lucha contra ellos, pero no es capaz de derrotarlos y les obliga a retirarse. El Pingüino despierta de Drácula, que ahora parece más humano ya que se había alimentado; con planes de convertir Ciudad Gotica en una ciudad de vampiros, con él como su rey. Pero, ¿quién seriá su reina?


	4. El Dr Alucard

**El Dr. Alucard **

Batman no cree lo que ha visto, pero sabe que algo anda mal. En la fiesta de Wayne Industries, Bruce conoce a Drácula bajo el nombre de "Dr. Alucard". Drácula se interesa por Vicki Vale (que más tarde descubre que su alma es necesaria para la resurrección de Carmilla) y le dice que está estudiando a Batman. Un camarero se acerca con una bandeja de filetes de carne, que maravillan a Drácula, para disgusto de Vicki. Cuando otra camarera trae una bandeja de galletas de ajo, el Conde se ve sensiblemente alterado. Bruce se da cuenta y le ofrece algunos, diciendo que tienen un gran sabor, pero Drácula lo hipnotiza y se va. Un momento más tarde, el hipnotizado Bruce deja Vicki y se va hacia el balcón, donde Drácula está a la espera de morderlo. Sin embargo, justo antes de que Drácula lo muerda, Alfred llega, lo que lleva a Drácula a desaparecer y a Bruce liberarse del trance. Drácula por su parte se alimenta de uno de los camareros. Alfred descubre al camarero vampiro y evita de ser atacado. Mientras tanto Bruce deduce la verdadera identidad de "Alucard" escribiendo su nombre al revés y leyéndolo en un espejo.


	5. Batalla perdida

**Batalla perdida**

Después de una intensa investigación con Alfred en la Baticueva, Batman empieza a darse cuenta de que muchas de las leyendas sobre Drácula eran hechos reales. También se cuenta de que las desapariciones en Ciudad Gótica son a causa de Drácula, y que el número de vampiros crecerá de forma exponencial en cuestión de semanas. En lugar de matar a los vampiros, Bruce decide encontrar una manera de volver a las víctimas de Drácula a la normalidad, ya que el vampirismo parece ser una enfermedad a pesar de sus raíces sobrenaturales. Bruce y Alfred comienzan su investigación la biblioteca de la mansión con la colección de libros de medicina pertenecientes al padre de Bruce, el Dr. Thomas Wayne. Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Drácula,por debajo del cementerio, Drácula ve una imagen congelada de Vicki y dice: " Hasta su nombre tiene un encanto misterioso ... Vale ... creo que es hora de buscar a mi novia. ", esto sugiere se ha enamorado de Vicki.

A la mañana siguiente, se informa que Batman está provocando las desapariciones misteriosas. Como Batman rastrea a las víctimas de las desapariciones, descubre que el primer ataque ocurrió en el cementerio, donde un vigilante ha desaparecido. Tras darse cuenta de que el vampirismo está asolando la ciudad, Alfred arma a la mansión con reliquias y las hierbas conocidas para protegerse de las criaturas, sino también hace lo propio con el arsenal de Batman. Por la noche, mientras investiga en el cementerio, los miembros del departamento de policía, junto con la unidad SWAT están en la escena para capturar a Batman. A medida que se escapa, los miembros de la policía son capturados por Drácula y transformados en vampiros. Batman se encuentra con Drácula en una azotea. Drácula, ciertamente admira al caballero de la noche, comentando que su leyenda le ha sido muy influyente y le ofrece la oportunidad intensificar sus sentidos, aumentar su velocidad, incrementar su fuerza y poseer la inmortalidad. Batman entiende lo que esta oferta realmente significaría para él y se niega, y trata de luchar, pero no es capaz de derrotarlo y queda gravemente herido. Afortunadamente, Drácula se retira cuando sale el sol. Bruce se despierta más tarde en su cama después de haber tenido una pesadilla en la que ve que como sus padres murieron después de que terminaron de ver la película El jinete con capa y luego ve a Batman como un vampiro. El joven multimillonario se despierta, con el temor de verse convertido en vampiro.


	6. El Nuevo Sirviente

**El nuevo sirviente**

El Guason aparece en el cementerio después de que un pescador lo salvara y le exige su parte del botín al Pingüino. Él persigue al pingüino por toda la cripta hasta que abre el ataúd de Drácula y es atacado. Más tarde, en un banco de sangre, una enfermera es atacada y Batman se encuentra con el Guason disfrutando de un festín con la sangre. Los dos luchan hasta derribar todos los estantes con sangre. Mientras que el payaso se distrae para beber la sangre que llueve, Batman le pega en la cara con las bombas de ajo.

Batman lo lleva al interior de la Baticueva y se pone a trabajar para curarlo. La computadora identifica como una parte del virus infecta a la estructura de la célula huésped, convirtiendo a la victima en también utiliza al Príncipe Payaso del Crimen para obtener el paradero del príncipe de las tinieblas . El Guason, a pesar de su odio hacia el señor de los vampiros, no es capaz de decirle su ubicación por el hecho de que el vampiro ha tomado el control completo de su voluntad. Por desgracia, como Bruce esta trabajando incansablemente para detener a Drácula y salvar a sus victimas, debe posponer una cena con Vicki. Mas tarde ella lo llama desde la estación del tren para informarle que se encontró con el Dr. Alucard. Bruce trata de llamarla, pero no obtiene respuesta. Al final consigue la cura en forma de una vacuna, y la utiliza para curar al Guason. El payaso no recuerda nada, pero si cree encontrarse en la cripta. Sin embargo, con el Guason recuerda haber sido mordido, y Batman logra deducir la ubicación de Drácula. Batman procede a producir en masa la vacuna y planea su ataque.


	7. Catacumbas

**Catacumbas**

Dentro de la cripta, Drácula lleva las cenizas de su esposa anterior, Carmilla, quien fue asesinada cuando la expusieron al sol, y las coloca en una losa suspendida por encima de Vicki, que está en un ataúd y bajo un hechizo. A continuación, comienza a drenar su alma a resucitarla, lo que implica que ella es uno de los únicos vampiros que se alimenta de las almas, así como sangre.

Batman entra en la cripta en el cementerio, y descubre una catacumba debajo de ella, eso explica cómo Drácula fue capaz de pasar por alto las reliquias cristianas por encima de ella. Durante el ataque del Caballero Oscuro, Batman cura a todos los vampiros con la vacuna. Batman está a punto de disparar un proyectil que lleva el último frasco de la vacuna contra el señor de los vampiros, cuando Drácula hipnotiza al caballero de la noche y lo hace incapaz de disparar. Después de escuchar como Drácula ríe de él, y recordando la tragedia de su infancia que lo inspiró a convertirse en Batman, el caballero de la noche voluntariamente se libera del control del señor vampiro. A continuación, ataca a Carmilla, restaura el alma de Vicki, y pelea con Drácula. Batman se entera de que las catacumbas llegan hasta la Baticueva y utiliza explosivos para retrasar Drácula y llevarlo hasta su hogar.


	8. La Baticueva

**La Baticueva**

Cuando llegan a la Baticueva, Batman es golpeado, y sin embargo, Drácula planea matarlo en vez de convertirlo en un vampiro, proclamando en relación a la Baticueva, "vivienda Impresionante... Será tu tumba!".Alfred le inyecta un frasco de la vacuna a Drácula, pero no funciona, ya que Drácula es el original - "la encarnación del mal". Batman a continuación, activa un dispositivo de Industrias Wayne que puede almacenar y emitir luz, así como convertirla en energía. Drácula se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que Bruce Wayne es Batman. El usa un gancho de ataque para volar lejos de la luz del sol, que prende fuego al vampiro, y Batman lo remata con un golpe, dejando sólo un cráneo con colmillos. Alfred procede a barrer sus restos a la basura.

Mientras tanto, el pingüino persigue a Vicki a través del cementerio. Después de encontrarla en una cripta, está a punto de atraparla cuando se libera de su hipnosis y, finalmente, descubre el tesoro que causó todos los problemas en el primer lugar. Él está muy contento, pero luego es capturado por la policía. Los periodistas afirman que los desaparecidos estaban bajo el control del pingüino pero el villano afirma que estaban bajo el control de vampiros. Vicki ve a Batman, que llega para ver a las víctimas, y sonríe, sabiendo que él salvó a la ciudad.


End file.
